Not a Solo Act
by Knighted-Geek
Summary: They had no idea what they had let themselves in for. No knowledge of the agent they had been sent to help, no thoughts as to the impacts of their mission at Point Blanc and certainly no idea how much their lives would change. Not slash. Follows the book series from Point Blanc.
1. Darker Storms

**Chapter 1**

**Darker Storms**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

The rain poured down in London, continuing without any indication it would ever stop. A mass of gathering clouds darkened the overhead skies, and below a interlocking jam of cars were situated and unable to move. In a building overlooking such traffic was Alan Blunt. A man who was staring blankly outside and watching the flurry of busy commuters trying to get home. A knock interrupted him and he was forced to turn to the visitor at his door.

It was Mrs Jones carrying a letter in her clenched hand. Her face betrayed no indication of her reasons for entering.

"It's from Alex," she said, handing him the paper with the words** 'MOST URGENT'** printed at the top in bold capitals.

"Yes?"

"From Point Blanc. Mr Smithers gave him the technology to contact us and now he has."

Blunt sat down at his desk, having finished analysing the letter.

"Which means…?"

"Either he's in trouble, or that he's found something out that's important enough that he would contact us."

"So you're suggesting that we get him out of there?"

"That's precisely what I'm suggesting, Alan." Blunt leaned back in his chair thinking over the problem.

"And what exactly do you intend to do?"

Mrs Jones bristled.

"Well, at the least we can send in a team. Alex isn't someone to send for help if it wasn't important."

"I never said it wasn't, but aren't you getting a little attached to the boy?"

"He is a child, Alan. He shouldn't be doing this in the first place. None of this stuff. The least we can do is send some help when he needs it," replied Mrs Jones.

"I agree. Now how did you intend to help him?"

Mrs Jones stepped closer. "We can send in a unit, we know he's going to need help at some stage... so we can keep them close and let them search for him."

Blunt nodded, his face a blank canvas.

"All right, keep them on stand-by once you've had them flown in. Make sure you contact the French Government as well for their permission; otherwise, remember he can look after himself."

Mrs Jones gave a nod and walked out the door to make the arrangements, leaving Blunt to his empty office again, where from his desk he turned to glance out his window and watch the rain fall heavily onto all those below.

* * *

Wolf was the first of his comrades to answer the call. He had just planned to go to sleep when the phone had rang and he was made to put his sleep on hold.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly whilst peering at his clock to see it flashing 11:50. Who would be calling at this time?

"Is that Wolf of K-Unit?" Wolf stood further upright at the mention of his job, so this wasn't a social call. But who was this?

"Yes, this is."

"We have a job for you and your unit."

"All right. What are the details?"

"Geneva, flight in two hours. Nothing too major. Alright?"

"Yes."

"The car comes in thirty minutes."

With that the phone ended abruptly, the woman on the other end hanging up without confirmation. Wolf tossed the phone down, and went in search of the necessities he would need. It would have certainly have been nicer if they'd given him more time. He searched around for his equipment and stuffed it into a back-pack, hoping he would be able to remember everything in time.

It was then in the next few minutes each of the four members of K-Unit, including Wolf, had been summoned by a telephone call. All were in the process of getting ready to leave and each of them had no idea what exactly lay in store for them, including a certain someone who was about to turn their lives upside down.

It was pity they hadn't received a warning, but... that was just life.

**End Of Chapter**

_Just thought I'd point out now that this fic hasn't been simply copied from the book, it has been re-written and changed. The story will diverge from the original books. As for the idea for this fic: I got it from seeing some of the stories in which the main characters read the books and wondered why instead the characters weren't experiencing the action. I apologise if this has been done before for Alex Rider, I couldn't see any... but I may have easily scrolled over it. So hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the next should be appearing in the next week or two._

_Concerning where I'm going with this fic, well this is starting from Point Blanc and hopefully should be doing some of the other books. I'll have to see in the future since this is going to be a massive story to cover all the books and I'm unsure if I'll have time on my hands later on._


	2. Shaded Introductions

**Chapter 2**

**Shaded Introductions**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

They were cold, tired and miserable. Sitting in a little cabin, they had nothing to do but seemingly freeze to death. This was because the radiator that had been installed had fallen into disrepair some time ago and the frosty temperatures of the French peaks weren't helping. Each of them huddled closely around the radio on the table hoping for any sign they could leave this place. Originally, on the plane they had been briefed to remain in the cabin and look out for MI6's agent and then they could provide necessary help if the agent fell into danger. So far however, there had been not a sign of life outside on the steep, snowy slopes and no more instructions on what to do.

"How long do we have to stay here again?" Eagle questioned with teeth chattering.

"No idea. They tell us we would be stayin' a bit, but now? Who knows?" Snake replied, fighting the urge to just return on a flight home. It would be so much warmer and so less boring.

"Come on guys, where's your team spirit?" Fox said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Out the window," Wolf ruffed, keeping his attention to the window.

"Well, we could always… erm… talk? No, erm… play a game? No, or how a-"

"Good idea Fox, now how about we play I-spy again? I'll go first," Eagle interrupted bustling with excitement to do something other than stare at the old, battered radio on the table.

Snake gave a visible, and rather overdramatic, shudder to the idea.

"Now look what we're havin' to go through._ Thanks_ Fox. In fact you can play with him."

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'w'."

Fox sighed but tried to guess anyway. "Window?" Eagle shook his head.

Snake just rolled his eyes and tried a guess, believing he knew exactly what it was.

"Walls?" Eagle shook his head with a grin.

Fox tried again. "White?" Eagle shook his head again, but Snake raised an eyebrow.

"White?"

"Well the snow is white," Fox reasoned.

"Winter?" Snake guessed.

"Wires?"

"Wood?"

"Wall?"

"We've had that already," Snake reminded Fox. Meanwhile, Eagle watched in delight as they tried to get the answer, he couldn't believe they hadn't gotten it yet. Wolf didn't join in and instead remained vigil as he watched the outside scenery.

"Erm… wool?"

"W… w…," Fox stuttered trying to think of anything else, "Oh, I give up."

Snake smirked, but, scrunched his eyebrows when he also failed to think of anything else, even glancing around the cabin failed to help.

"No idea. I givin' up."

Eagle bounced up and down in a childish fashion.

"I can't believe either of you didn't get it. It was so easy and like when I mean easy, I mean easy! How could you not have got it? It was just so, very, ve-"

"Shut up, we've got movement over here," Wolf shouted unnecessarily, since the cabin was small and they were near one another. He pointed at the hill.

"Is that… snow bikes?" Eagle asked squinting his eyes, the blobs on the mountain hardly identifiable so far away.

"Snowmobiles, let's move out," Wolf muttered to his unit.

Each of them filed out and positioned themselves on the slope at different points, all of them armed with guns and enough ammunition. They were ready.

When the shooting began they were surprised, it seemed that the snowmobiles had somehow incorporated machine guns into the sides of them. They noticed quickly that they were firing at something and it was highly probable it was at the agent.

It didn't take each of them long to deduce the limited chances that the agent had to even make it as far down as them, never mind being able to brief them on any information found. They still weren't in range to fire yet and on top of that, their shooting could endanger the agent even further.

As the party went into the trees all the unit could do was wait patiently, they had no idea if they would be heading anywhere near to where they were and at that moment were not able to spot them. The silence droned on. Suddenly, from the forest a giant explosion exploded into view, the light temporarily blinding them. The trees caught fire and the agent burst into view, travelling dangerously quickly down the hill on what appeared to be a snowboard.

Snake was the first to notice the grey van. Two men each positioned with machine guns stood just after the valley, over the railway track. He angled his gun and fired taking out one of the two, and then went to move onto the second.

Fox noted the light in the distance, he was stood just to the far right by the railway track and was staring at the enlarging light from the distance. It was a train, he wasn't sure which one, but he was nervous that it was right on time for an accident. The agent was getting closer and so was the train and Fox couldn't help but worry.

Eagle gave a sigh, so far nothing. All was well from his position. Well, until that was that he noticed Wolf shouting from afar. He couldn't quite make it out, it was all babble from where he was stood, too far away to make out any words. It was only when Wolf pointed at the agent and then at the railway that he understood and took off at full speed down the slope to one of the others.

Only it was too late.

The agent had skated down the slope and when faced with one of the men, that Snake had yet to take out, landed on the roof of the train. It was lucky he hadn't collided with it, but unfortunately, as the unit began to believe he was safe, he slid off the roof of the fast train and was hurdled onto the snowy ground.

Fox was the first to reach the agent having seen him bounce onto the ground and land into the barb wire, he sprinted towards him. As he gazed at the agent he bit his lip, the injuries would be severe after that kind of fall. It was very fortunate the agent hadn't landed on his head and that he was wearing a ski suit. Since, without it, the barb wire would have easily have killed him.

He wasn't quite sure where to start, or whether he should begin without the others. He went ahead anyway, knowing full well that the sooner he was helped the better. He grabbed the agent's arms and carefully began to pull him up, it was a good thing the agent was light enough, so that the body would be off the barb wire. He moved the agent upwards and was shocked when the body lifted easily, having expected the flesh to be speared onto the metal. However, as he grabbed the agent's leg and began to pull he encountered a problem.

The leg of the agent appeared to have been caught in the barb wire. Since Fox already had a hand pulling the agent's body and an arm round the agent's leg, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to dislodge the flesh from the metal without any arms free.

It was a good thing Eagle had ran.

"Need some help?" he called as he hurried towards him.

"That would be nice, especially if you can get his leg free. But be careful."

Eagle nodded and examined the leg.

"The ski suit's protected from most of the damage it seems but his leg has got a deep gash. I'll just get the barb wire out the way."

Eagle carefully pried the barb wire away, taking care to keep the leg away from it. As soon as that was complete he nodded at Fox.

Fox pulled him from the barb wire and then placed him onto the snow. Eagle noticed the blood coming from his leg, the snow turning a bright red below.

"Damn."

Fox agreed with the statement and planned to rip some of the top of the agent's ski suit into bandages. However, as he went to found the material impossible to rip. Eagle looked curiously at his attempts.

"No wonder, he never sustained any other injuries from the barb wire. Without this suit, he'd have been a goner. Now Eagle, are the others coming? And is there any bandages?"

"Snake is just coming and you can use this as a bandage for now," Eagle said taking off his scarf from around his neck.

"Right." Fox wrapped the leg with the scarf to stem the bleeding and spotted Snake coming.

Snake came over and frowned.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes, well he's unconscious, been that way since we found him. Don't think there was any head injuries, but he has a gash from the barb wire over there and I don't want to think about the internal injuries he's received. Although, the suit he has should have protected him slightly."

Snake nodded and Eagle looked curiously at the agent, a ski mask obscured the identity of the agent. He wondered what face lay behind it. Old or young? Bald or hairy? And up until now he'd only presumed it was a man, but maybe it was a woman. It was very tempting to rip it off, but he resisted, reasoning that since it was MI6 they were temporarily helping, keeping the mask on was a good idea.

"Wait, where's Wolf?" Eagle wondered to which Snake swiftly replied.

"Gone to phone for the emergency services, he had to go to the village."

The faint sounds of an ambulance came into hearing distance.

"And here's them now."

The ambulance arrived and a stout female jumped out. A male also emerged and tended to the agent, loading him onto a stretcher.

"_Do any of you have injuries_?"She questioned in French. The unit glanced anxiously at each other, they all had a basic knowledge of languages but they weren't sure what she had just said.

The female rolled her eyes. The man had finished loading the agent onto the ambulance and had gotten into the driver's seat.

"You, English?" she asked. Fox nodded.

"In," she commanded, pointing at the ambulance and followed them into the ambulance, closing the door behind them with a large bang.

From there the ambulance travelled through the streets to the second-biggest hospital of the city: Service des Urgences.

**End of Chapter  
**

_Well this is slightly early, but I'm sure you don't mind. I know this chapter jumps between characters a bit, but after this chapter characters will have longer paragraphs with their emoticons/feelings/thoughts and I also will include a bit more than that. So thanks for all the support so far! Thanks to Complicated-little-Jellie, Bastet'syoungestkitten, NinjaOfDark, Emma and Rangerfan58 for their reviewers. Thanks also to the favouriters, followers and readers! So next chapter should be in a week._**  
**


	3. Hospital Mourning

**Chapter 3**

**Hospital Mourning**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

As soon as the ambulance had stopped at its destination, paramedics rushed in and quickly moved the agent from the stretcher onto a gurney. They then rushed him through the hospital's double doors and were out of sight with the agent. The unit had been shooed from the ambulance and were then beckoned over to the entrance by a bored Wolf, who was in the middle of a conversation with Mrs Jones. They recognised her from the plane ride, she had been the one to give them the brief. Although, it had been a very short and vague one at that.

"-plans should be in place, I'll leave you to inform the rest of your group, but make sure it doesn't get out," Mrs Jones said.

"Right," Wolf replied as Mrs Jones hurried into the hospital.

"So what was that about?" Snake asked taking a glance to make sure she had gone.

Wolf sighed. "Well, since the agent's identity on the mission has been compromised... they're making him disappear."

Fox frowned, trying to recall how it was they made an agent 'disappear'.

"Death, right?"

Wolf gave a short nod. "Yep, so keep it quiet. Once the agent's recovered we'll move into the school. Alright?"

"Yeah. So can we visit the agent?" Eagle asked excitably.

"Not yet, they need to have the funeral first. Although, with us as security I suppose so. Well, I'm not sure. I'll have to ask."

Fox watched as a ginger-haired woman, clad with an extravagant hat, scuttled towards the entrance. He noticed that for someone wearing high heels she was moving at a very fast pace, it looked almost as if she was sprinting.

"That's the one of the targets," he mumbled and inclined his head in her direction.

"So, what are we doin' now?" Snake asked, "We can't be stayin' out here all the time."

"No, we've got security duty for the agent, come on."

Wolf led the way over the snowy landscape and directed them into the hospital through back entrance and then up the stairs. It was the second floor, despite the unit having to walk up a few flights of steps. Wolf went to the door numbered '452', which Mrs Jones had remembered to inform him. The door swung open and the unit filed in.

Fox stopped, he was the first to stop at the realisation.

"Fox?" Snake called from behind the man to which Fox moved out the way and moved to the agent's bed.

"No, way," Fox gasped and peered closer at the agent.

"What is it Fox? It's not your soul mate? Is it? Girlfriend?" Eagle chuckled, dodging the hand Snake was going to smack him with.

"You're never going to believe this…," Fox sighed.

Wolf stepped towards the agent and pushed Fox gently out the way. He recognised it on first glance and looked away in the other direction. Eagle and Snake at this time had crowded round the bedside also.

"I don't get it," Eagle stated seeing their shocked faces, but not sure as to why that was the case. He looked at the agent and recognised it as nobody. He didn't know them. Was it perhaps someone the other members had meet before? Or was he just being forgetful? He moved round the bed for a better look, but just as before, he didn't know why everyone was shocked.

He frowned at the silence of his unit. "Anyone going to bother telling me? A clue, maybe?"

"It's Cub."

Eagle opened his mouth in a 'o' shape. "Oh."

"What the hell he doin' here?" Snake questioned. However, just like him no one had the answer to that.

The oxygen mask had been the main reason they (Eagle) hadn't been able to recognise him on first glance and then also the ski goggles he'd been wearing at Mount Blanc.

"So… Cub's… the agent," Fox said struggling to connect the idea that Cub was the agent.

They had not been expecting that. They had all been expecting some twenty year old, not a younger agent, and definitely not Cub.

"So can we play I-spy again?" Eagle suggested. The rest of the unit could only shake their heads, they didn't want to play that again.

Wolf sighed, his mind refocusing. They needed to do their jobs and stop standing around, he quickly worked out some jobs that they would be needing to do and relayed them to his team.

"Right, someone needs to watch the lifts. Another the door and finally, someone needs to stay in reception. What do you all want to do?"

"I'll go to reception, I suppose, at least there's some life there to talk to," Eagle piped up.

Snake sighed, "I'll be by the door."

And finally a dismayed Fox agreed that he would watch the lifts, but only until he knew what Wolf was planning on doing.

"Staying here of course. That is… unless you would like to stay with Cub and talk to him once he wakes?"

Fox quickly shook his head, relieved he didn't have to stay with the kid. Now that would be an awkward meeting when he awoke. Wolf could deal with that. At least with Wolf he had been slightly kind to the kid, he and the others: not so much.

With their jobs decided each went about them. Wolf sat himself in a chair in Cub's room with a newspaper he had gotten from a nurse, well bribed, since he figured it was going to be quite a while for any waking up from Cub.

Eagle strode into the reception, putting on a sad expression as he sat down by a ginger-haired lady, it was only when he looked around for the drink's machine that he noticed she was the target from the school waiting to be informed on Cub's tragic 'death'. Maybe he could try to speak with her, but then again, that might come across as suspicious. He spotted Mrs Jones in the corner glancing in his direction and pursing her lips. Seeing this he decided he better find a drinks machine instead, thankfully, he found a coffee machine and was quick to insert his cash. Only he quickly realised he didn't have any French money. Damn, he thought.

Snake stood outside the door patiently, he'd done all this before. He tapped his foot lightly and glanced periodically up and down the corridor; the corridor had the odd few nurses moving up and down. All were giving him odd looks, but apart from that, nothing of any interest had happened. He stopped his tapping and instead started to try to read some of the medical signs lining the walls, it was a pity they were in French, but he did have some fun trying to guess what they were.

Conversely, Fox was standing rather awkwardly by the lifts, he didn't want to leave this floor, but with the same nurse coming past every few minutes and his inability to go in the lift, he was making himself very suspicious. As the same nurse came past him again and glared slightly, obviously thinking he was some kind of loiterer, he pressed the up button on the lift.

"Might as well," he thought to himself, and entered the lift. He supposed he could explore the upper corridors for something to do. It would be much more preferable to standing where he had been.

Wolf flipped over the page of the newspaper to the sport section, he considered how unfortunate it was that he was coming to the end. What was he going to do then? Count cracks in the ceiling or gaze out the window? The ideas just weren't for him, he was a man of action and the idea of not doing anything seemed very, very annoying.

As he moved onto the second last page a sound interrupted the silence of the room, excluding the occasional mutter Wolf gave to himself. It was a loud groan. Wolf lowered the newspaper and turned his attention to the bed and as he predicted it was Cub. Cub seemed marginally disorientated, but appeared to be fine apart from that. As the kid sat up and glanced thoughtfully at the door Wolf gave a cough.

His head turned quickly in his direction and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Wolf? What are you doing here?"

"Heard you got busted up. Well and saw it," Wolf said, "And although I did forget the fruit basket, Eagle might have gotten you a teddy by now."

"So what are you doing here?"

Wolf shrugged. "Was helping you get down the mountain alright, although it didn't really help."

Cub just nodded. Wolf sighed, this wasn't really going well and if he wasn't careful this conversation could take a silent and awkward turn.

"I'm surprised you aren't very injured to be quite honest with you. That fall from the train, well I didn't think you'd still be alive."

"Yeah, I thought I was dead. It was the ski suit I was given that protected me, without it I would be in a grave."

"Not from the barb wire though," Wolf noted.

"Yeah," Cub replied, rubbing his injured leg, "But it could have been worse."

"Hmm… you were very lucky, even with the ski suit."

"Well, it has been said I have the luck of the devil and I think it's true through all I've been."

Wolf wasn't quite sure what he had been through, but passed it off as being the accident on the slopes.

"That sounds about right."

Cub moved over to the window hobbling slightly and gazed out through the window at the town. Wolf watched him for a minute before returning to his seat and reading the last two pages of his newspaper. They weren't very interesting.

Eagle was sat by the ginger-haired woman again, yet this time, was armed with a collection of sweet wrappers and empty coffee cups. It had been fifty minutes and neither Mrs Jones or the ginger next to him had made a move, he however wasn't too bothered at the moment as it gave him a chance to sit down and relax. As for buying the sweets and coffee he'd begged Fox enough, who had had the initiative to bring some French money with him, to loan him some. He gave a belch that wasn't discrete in the slightest and saw the ginger wrinkle her nose. He repeated for her _delight _and then when the woman stood up and moved a few seats away, he grinned to himself at the achievement.

Meanwhile, Snake was in the middle of a conversation with Fox on the second floor, they'd both decided that this would be better than standing awkwardly in the corridor or lift. Fox regretted having gone up and down in the lift. At first it had been fun, but with security looking ready to pounce on him and Eagle pestering him repeatedly for more money it had gotten very boring very quickly. Snake seemed to feel the same way so instead decided to just talk to pass the time whilst keeping an eye out for any trouble, which had yet to appear.

As Eagle munched on some left-over sweets that he'd found in his pocket, he watched as a doctor entered the reception area and hurried over to the ginger-haired woman.

"Madame Stellenbosch?" he asked in English, though his accent was clearly French.

"Yes?" replied the woman standing up.

The doctor examined his clipboard with a blank face, the same face used to prepare those for bad news and in this case the death of Cub. Although, Eagle doubted she would believe it would be bad news, rather good news that a pest had been taken care of.

"You are the director of the school?"

"The assistant director. Yes."

The doctor motioned for her to sit down and then promptly sat next to her.

"I am very sorry, madame. Alex Friend died a few minutes ago." Eagle wondered if the name had any truth behind it or if it was purely made up. The doctor paused to give the woman the chance to absorb the news, not that she needed it, and then continued softly. "He had multiple fractures: his arms, his collarbone, his leg... He had also fractured his skull. We operated, but unfortunately there had been massive internal bleeding. He went into shock and we were unable to bring him around."

Mrs. Stellenbosch nodded, and appeared to struggle to find the words. "I must notify his family," she whispered.

Eagle could commend her on her acting skills only that might blow his cover, instead he watched as her eyes started to water.

"Is he from this country?"

"No. He is English. His father ... Sir David Friend ... I'll have to tell him." Mrs. Stellenbosch got to her feet again and grabbing her handbag shook the doctor's hand politely.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure you did everything you could."

Eagle's eyes wandered to Mrs Jones who also was acting, her expression was one of disbelief and she hurried quickly out of the hospital with the ginger following. He sighed, he better find the others; Mrs Jones would be back soon enough.

**End of Chapter**

So sorry this took some time to be uploaded but I couldn't seem to get this chapter right. I'm still not sure about, but I'll move on to the next chapter. Again there is a bit of jumping between characters, but I will be doing less of that. It just seemed to make this chapter flow slightly better. As for the reunion between Cub and K-Unit, well, I know it might seem a bit cliche, but the other plan I had in mind didn't seem to work. Hopefully though, this story should be getting better within a few chapters. Fingers crossed.

So thanks to Basket'syoungestkitten and Immortalis Cruor Elf for your reviews that motivate me. ;) Thanks also to all the readers, followers and favoriters out there.

One other thing, I'm just wondering about the opinions of Sabina in this book. Do you want to see Sabina in this story? I know this is a bit ahead, but I want to start writing a bit of Snakehead so... Sabina-Yes or Sabina-No?

Please leave a review and the next chapter will be up in less than a week.


	4. School's Out

**Chapter 4**

**School's Out**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

Wolf was in the middle of a re-reading of his newspaper when the door opened and Mrs Jones entered. Cub was still staring out the window at the view of Grenoble and turned slightly as she came in. Mrs Jones gave a nod towards Wolf, but didn't motion for him to leave.

"You're lucky to be alive," she said to Cub.

"I thought I was dead," Cub answered shrugging.

"Well let's hope Dr. Grief believes as much."

Cub sat on the edge on the bed, his eyes lingering on the military clothes folded neatly on them for him.

"I've got three questions for you," he said suddenly angrily, "Right, let's start with the big one. What happened to helping me? I realise you sent in Wolf and stuff, but what happened when I sent the distress signal two days ago? Where were you?"

Wolf frowned slightly, he had thought they had come as soon as the distress signal had been activated. Or at least it had been implied by Mrs Jones in that way.

"I'm very sorry," Mrs Jones sighed, "There were so many… logistical problems."

Alex shook his head angrily and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes? That's very _nice,_ and while you were having your little logistical problems I was having a grand, old time with Dr. Grief. He was just getting me ready to be cut up!"

Wolf winced, he hadn't quite know the danger Cub had been in. He was also feeling rather excluded, perhaps it would be best he should leave, but, for that he needed to ask and Mrs Jones was too busy focusing on Cub. Should he just leave anyway?

"We couldn't just storm the academy, " Mrs Jones reasoned, "That could have gotten you killed, as well as the others, and we didn't want to risk that. We did have your life as a priority, but we decided it would be best to move in slowly. We stationed people down the mountain."

"Yes, that's my second question. Why them?"

"… they were suitable for the job and were aware of your position," Mrs Jones replied hesitantly.

"Alright, now why all the business with the funeral? I heard about it, but why do you want Dr. Grief to think I'm dead?"

"It's quite simple. From what you informed Mr Tys, the agent that came in, that Dr. Grief has fifteen boys prisoner in the academy. The boys are to be replaced by clones. It is quite unbelievable and if it weren't you whom had given me the story I never would have believed it."

"How _kind_," Alex muttered, "I'm sure Mr Smithers will have a field day at this knowledge."

"Undeniably. Now if Dr. Grief knew you had survived he would have killed each and every one of the boys-"

"Or used them as hostages," Wolf interrupted, pleased he'd been able to speak.

"Yes, so if we wanted any hope to take him by surprise he needed to believe you were dead."

"So you're taking him by surprise?" Alex questioned. Wolf realised this probably meant himself and his team as well, pity he wasn't able to get on a flight home and just relax.

"Yes, we're going in tonight and with the assembled attack squad we have organised they will go up the mountain as soon as it's dark. Although there is a flaw in the plan."

Wolf frowned, she had never mentioned this before. What was she on about?

"They don't have something."

"And exactly what's that?"

Mrs Jones stroked her hair nervously. "They need someone who knows the building. The library, the secret rooms, the placement of guards, the passage with the cells, the cameras…"

"No!" Alex exclaimed, "I'm not going back up there, I nearly got killed last time and barely managed to get away. And you want to sent me back? Do you think I'm crazy to go back?"

Mrs Jones stepped forward, concern crossing her eyes.

"You'll be looked after and you'll be completely safe," she argued.

"No, no and no!"

Wolf was all for following orders, but the idea to drag a child into the academy? Injured at that? Now he wasn't up for that, particularly as it would be him having to look after him.

"He can just tell us everything now and we can go up without him," Wolf stated.

Mrs Jones shook her head, but Wolf continued anyway hoping that he might be able to win her over.

"We don't need a kid. He's just going to be baggage. We're going in on skis, there's going to be blood and I can't jeopardise my teammates so we can hold his hand."

Cub instantly argued Mrs Jones' point, switching sides immediately.

"I don't need my hand held and since I know the academy, you're going to need me. I know more about Point Blanc than any of you, so I'm not about to be useless baggage. Also, I've met those boys, even promised one I'd get him out of there. I'm going to help him, I promised and so I will."

"And what happens when you get yourself killed?" Wolf glared at the boy, one minute he was against the idea and the next completely for it. What was happening?

"I can handle it."

"Really?" Wolf exclaimed.

"Yes, I got myself out of there in the first place."

"Then we're all agreed," Mrs Jones said, ignoring the glare Wolf gave her, "He can lead you in there but won't take any further part in the operation. In fact Wolf, for his safety, you will personally take responsibility for him. Anything happens and it'll be your fault."

Wolf growled, "Personally responsible. Right."

Wolf couldn't resist sending an irritated glance at Mrs Jones and spent a few seconds thinking over how incredibly manipulative MI6 was. He then turned his attention back to Cub who looked annoyed as well, Wolf figured he had just realised he'd been manipulated and finished up the conversation.

"Right, Cub," Wolf said, "Let's go and play."

Cub sighed, "Sure thing Wolf."

* * *

The sky was dark; night time had already arrived and the moon was drifting very slowly across the sky. Snake checked his watch. The helicopter ride had not been quick, instead they had been required to fly around until it became dark for more stealth.

"1:18, guys," he whispered and received a nod from Wolf.

"Everyone got their gear?" Wolf asked, glancing at his white outfit and equipment, "We move in at twenty past, so make sure you're ready."

Eagle fiddled with the hood of his bright white uniform, it was supposed to help with the camouflage in the snow. Eagle however suspected that it would hinder them more than it would help them outside once they entered the academy.

In total the group consisted of seven, Cub was stood by one of the other soldiers at the front. Eagle watched Cub and noted that he'd tried to distance himself from the unit as much as possible, which Eagle believed was a superb idea. It was too bad the idea would be ignored once they entered and were required to 'babysit' the kid. Eagle hated the idea of the job and loathed the idea of beginning the mission.

Fox moved the night vision goggles onto his head, that each of the team had been provided, and glanced at Cub who was frowning. Fox had heard him ask Wolf for a gun and could understand where he was coming from, but orders were orders. Plus if they let the kid have a gun, who knows how much damage he'd do?

"Right. Let's go," Wolf murmured and they were off.

Setting off from their position that was higher up than the academy, they quickly descended on their skis. The building was now unlit, the lights that normally showed signs of life were all off, and the lack of life did nothing to quench their anxiety. A quick check of their surroundings confirmed that there was nobody in sight, or at least without the aid of their night vision goggles.

"Guards, two patrolling and one on the roof," Eagle whispered.

"Let's take the roof one out first," Wolf replied quietly. He took out his gun, but realised he wasn't allowed and slid it back into his pocket.

Fox was slightly annoyed at the fact there was to be absolutely no bloodshed that was more than necessary. He did understand that it was their mission to get the boys out and not kill the guards, but surely if they killed them it would be much safer? Snake saw the look on his face and nudged his elbow.

"Jus' cause there's the kid," he answered Fox's internal question, despite having not heard it. In fact, it was only because he shared his irritation as well that he knew why Fox was the same. "Damn kid making it harder for us," he thought.

Wolf raised his crossbow, the new, high tech one, he had been provided with, and lifted it up to take aim. His trajectory was perfect as his finger clenched and the dart flew through the air. A soft groan sounded softly through the wind's howls: the results of success sounded in the air. Wolf allowed himself a grin.

He saw Cub by his side eyeing the roof with a smirk.

"One down," Wolf said pleased.

"Sure," Cub muttered narrowing his eyes, "And about twenty-nine to go."

Eagle saw Wolf signalling and the team continued on, although at a slower pace than previously. The main doors were only a few metres away, Eagle was almost within reaching distance when the doors burst open. Two men strode out with machine guns draped loosely around them. With a collective nod Eagle and the rest of the team moved around the perimeter of the school, reaching a wall they all lay beside it. Or at least Eagle did until he heard the muttering of another language and moved further around the school.

He glanced from the wall at his team, all were perfectly blending in to the snowy ground. Then his glance moved to Cub with his combat trousers, which were hardly hidden with the contrast of colour between it and the snow being so great. Eagle could hit him. This was going to blow the mission and possibly get them all killed. What an idiot. He really wished he could hit him. Although, it would probably mean a Mrs Jones getting him sacked and possibly put in jail. He'd seen her concern for Cub and he knew Cub was important to her. Why he did not know, but if anything happened to Cub, Mrs Jones would be distraught.

Just as the two guards rounded the corner Wolf and another soldier swung their guns at their heads and they instantly crumpled onto the ground. Wolf knew they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight and quickly gagged and tied them up in the event they awoke, yet the chance of that was very slim.

Snake watched as Wolf signalled again and he and the rest of his team stood up and ran for the main door. He pulled off his skis and chucked them outside as he was entering, and then followed. They each pressed their backs to the wall until Wolf gave them a nod. They crept in. Wolf moved to where Cub was and asked where the library was.

"Through here," Cub responded with a point.

Another guard suddenly then appeared, having must have been patrolling, and then managed to see them. Snake watched as he turned and disappeared down a corridor and without looking at the rest of the team Snake sprinted off to catch up and stop the guard. If he alerted anyone else this could be a suicide mission. Snake caught up with him and whacked him on the head with the butt of his gun, and just like the others, he went down quickly and with only a muffled 'thud'. With a quick smile, Snake hurried towards his team and caught up once again, and into the library.

Wolf was currently being shown the elevator and how to summon it, as the suit of arm spilt into two different parts Wolf couldn't resist whistling.

"This is quite the place."

Cub gave a faint smile from beside him. "Are you going up or down?"

"Down, we need to make sure the kids are alright."

_**End of Chapter**_

_So I've decided Sabina won't be featuring in this story, apologies to all who did. Thanks to reviewers TomC, Basket'syoungestkitten, PoisonIvy1998 and slasher-round-the-keyboard for their brilliant reviews. Special thanks to TomC for the useful feedback. I may have forgotten to say, but all suggestions, worries, constructive criticism is very appreciated. Another thing I realise is that this is sort of a week, I did say less, but that proved impossible to update this story. However, this is going to be a weekly(ish) updated story for the moment. Thanks to all reviewers, favouriters, followers and readers, and by all means feel free to leave a review. _


	5. Incredible Feats

**Chapter 5**

**Incredible Feats**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

They all struggled to get in the small elevator: it was a tight squeeze to get all seven of them in. Since Cub had informed them that there was a guard at the table, as soon as the elevator's doors slid open, they exited firing. Although, instead of only one guard being present there were two guards, however, they were both taken down by anaesthetic darts in a few seconds. Then they were off again.

As they moved into another very, decorative room Cub spoke up.

"You can't go into the cells. They're wired for sound, as soon as we go in…" Cub whispered trailing off because he knew they already understood.

Snake resisted the urge to shout at him, wouldn't it have been better if he'd told them that before? Wolf was just as agitated, but focused on the task instead.

"Show me."

Cub nodded and proceeded to show them a steel-lined corridor. Wolf instructed Snake and Fox to stay by the passage.

"Can you two stay here? If we're found this will be the first place Dr. Grief will come to. And the rest of you, except you Eagle, go back up the elevator and clear out the hall area. Also, see if you can disarm some of the cameras."

Eagle nodded along with the rest of the men and stood by Cub and Wolf.

"So... we need to deactivate the system," Eagle said.

Wolf nodded "Do you have any idea?" He asked turning to Cub.

"In Grief's rooms, his private rooms that are on the other sid-"

Cub was interrupted by three more guards appearing, yet in a few seconds they were lying unconscious on the floor. A fourth seemed to appear from nowhere, or at least it seemed to them, and managed to fire. They had just been too slow. Thankfully the bullet shot upwards due to particularly poor aiming and smashed into the ceiling and left a path of destruction: bringing the plaster, wood splinters and tile pieces onto them.

It was lucky nobody had been hit, but the results were just as bad.

The alarm blared out, a high pitch scream echoing through the corridors. Light flashed and a door opened, guards pouring through at great speed.

"Down!" Wolf shouted.

Wolf pulled a grenade from his pocket, removed the pin and threw it in the guards direction. Wolf, Eagle and Cub all hit the ground as there was an explosion of tear gas. It sent the guards into a blinding and disorientating stat and soon enough they were all helpless. Wolf and Eagle then successfully took them out.

Wolf felt his anger bubble that they couldn't just kill them. It would be so much quicker and less dangerous for his team. Speaking of team, he thought, he needed to get rid of the kid.

"Go find somewhere to hide," he shouted at Cub, not feeling a bit of regret.

"Give me a gun!" Cub shouted back and Wolf almost laughed, trust Cub with a gun? No way in hell, he thought.

"No, I've got orders," Wolf reminded him smugly, "At the first sight of trouble you're to get out the way."

Eagle added in, "Just go find somewhere to hide!"

Wolf sighed. "We'll come for you later."

"Yeah, sure," Eagle inputted although he wasn't too keen on doing so. Maybe he could 'accidentally' forget to return, that would be _really_ unfortunate.

Wolf decided he better go before a better argument in Cub's favour arose and sprinted down the corridor, Eagle hurrying after. Both of them hearing, but not stopping, at the echoed "Wolf!" from down the corridor.

* * *

The surrounding area of perfectly silent, only the occasional cough or sneeze disrupting it. Fox and Snake stood guard by the passage, since having been assigned the job, they had kept a watchful eye out for any trouble. So far there was none.

Or at least there had been. The lighting was the first to change and at first, Fox thought it was just faulty bulbs when the lights began to flicker on and off. Despite this when the siren alarm began, its loud screeches sounding through the building, he could tell differently. All he and Snake could do was exchange worried looks.

"Should we go?" Snake queried turning to Fox.

"Well since there's no action here and they probably need our help... but, they did tell us to stay here."

There was a silence for another few minutes, Fox moved to the entrance of the passage and debated whether they should go in. It would be against Wolf's orders, but then, maybe he wanted them to come. His debating however, became unnecessary when all hell broke loose.

Both Snake and Fox heard the explosion from down the passage, it was a loud, but seemingly non-destructive one. Its noise echoed through the passage.

"Should we be goin' now then?" asked Snake from near the passage.

"Yep, sounds good to me."

Snake nodded and they both slowly set off down the passage, only to encounter a few more guards. When they were dealt with, and a trail of unconscious bodies followed behind them, they headed past the library again and took note none of the team was there.

They carried on further and as they started down the corridor they saw Cub standing by a guard, they halted and readied themselves to fire with the dart.

Fox held up his hand to press the trigger but Snake pushed it down.

"Wait," he whispered. "Hold on a min, is Cub cryin'?"

Fox crept forward, still a few metres from the guard, with Snake following just behind. It was true he was able to hear Cub crying, he sniggered at the sound. Trust Cub to be a baby. He brought up the dart again and was just about to fire it, when someone else intervened.

A roundhouse kick following a left foot twisted into the guard halted the two in their tracks, the guard crumpled to the floor and Cub then entered the dining room. Fox and Snake were left stunned.

"W-ha-t was that?" Snake stuttered.

Fox gave a small smile, "Seems like Cubs isn't so useless after all. Now let's go."

With that they both continued down the corridor, passing the dining room, and went on to find Wolf and the others.

Wolf and Eagle were in the midst of fighting some of the guards, they'd taken down around twenty by the evidence of the bodies littering the floor, but there were still a seemingly unending stream of them.

Wolf felt slightly relieved as Fox and Snake appeared, they might be able to help. He knocked down another guard and called out to them when he noticed the lack of Cub. Unsurprisingly he didn't expect Cub to hide, but instead guessed that the whiny brat had probably taken the first opportunity to 'help'. Wolf supposed that although he didn't really care so much, he did need to look after him or Mrs Jones would be after him.

"You seen Cub?"

Fox nodded, "Just saw him by the dining room."

Wolf swore under his breath, so the kid hadn't followed his orders.

"Right, Eagle with me," Wolf shouted, "Snake, you and Fox finish up this mess and then you can come and find us."

Eagle immediately walked to Wolf's side and when Wolf left the room he joined him. They both hurried up the corridor.

"You ruined everything!" came a shout echoing through the hall. Eagle frowned, that was only going to be one person.

Wolf sprinted off with Eagle just behind him to the dining room.

The scene they were welcomed by wasn't as they had expected: the ginger haired lady was holding a gun to Cub's head. Cub, who was currently bleeding on the floor.

"And this is what I was paid for," she cackled unaware they had arrived. Eagle pushed the door they had entered through further and a creaking sound was emitted. Mrs. Stellenbosch turned on her heal, lifted the gun and fired three shots.

Although both he and Wolf had been fired at, Eagle realised that Wolf had moved in front of him and received the bullets for him as well. Wolf was hit in the shoulder, the arm and the chest, which promptly left him on the floor.

Eagle returned fire with a gun and the bullets slammed into Mrs. Stellenbosch sending her into the window and out into the heavy snow floors below. Eagle moved to the window and viewed the body. The pools of blood around her managed body and the indication she went down headfirst was a clear sign that she was dead. He realised that this went against the non-killing rule, but she deserved it. Plus, she was about to kill Cub so Mrs Jones might be a little more lenient.

He looked back at Wolf who was in dire need of medical help, Cub kneeling by his side.

"I'm okay," he murmured, breath unsteady to Cub, "Came looking for you. Glad I found you."

Cub replied with a "…Wolf…" and Eagle snorted, trust the kid to try to make it emotional.

Turning his attention to his team mate Eagle worryingly glanced at Wolf, surely he wasn't that hurt? In fact he recalled that they were all wearing body armour. So why was Wolf on the floor ready to die? Had the bullets missed all of the armour?

Wolf tapped his chest with his arm bleeding and a small smirk, two of the bullets hadn't reached him. Eagle rolled his eyes at his friend, trust him to be dramatic.

"Grief…" he said, moving his arm to gesture to the helicopter that had left its launchpad. A bullet was fired from the helicopter and a yell erupted, Eagle recognised it as one of the team. He was thankful it wasn't Fox or Snake.

Cub suddenly jumped up, grabbed Eagle's gun, which he had held loosely in his hand and fired at the helicopter. Nothing happened, Eagle wasn't surprised, there wasn't any bullets left in it.

Eagle saw the helicopter rising higher, it was too late. If no one from the team had managed to shoot it down by now it was hopeless. He sighed and moved over to Wolf to examine his injuries and steam the bleeding.

He saw Cub from the corner of his eye throw down his gun and run outside. Eagle glanced at Wolf in alarm.

"Quick, go get him," Wolf commanded.

Eagle ran after Cub ready to tackle him into the snow before he did something stupid. Cub was heading for the snowmobile and Eagle hoped he could reach him in time. Cub leapt on the seat and turned it on. Eagle was still too far. The snowmobile shot off and Eagle was left with only the ability to watch. He hadn't been able to stop the kid. He'd just been too slow.

That stupid kid, they were all done for when he died. There would be no escaping the wrath of Mrs Jones. He watched on, unable to tear his eyes away.

The helicopter turned towards Cub, Cub only responded by standing up on the snowmobile. Eagle could see what Cub was trying to do now as the snowmobile gained speed moving up the ski jump. He bit his lip when he saw that Cub wasn't getting off. Surely the kid had enough self-preservation to get off before he killed himself? Surely?

Cub jumped off. Eagle let loose a breath. He watched as the snowmobile flew off the jump and crashed into the helicopter. The explosion's heat hitting Eagle and lighting up the mountain. Eagle could only gape, this was something from a movie, most certainly not something that would happen in real life.

Meanwhile, inside Wolf was being helped to his feet by Fox, Snake glaring from just to the side.

"Typical. Typical. Typical. Did you charge in again?" Snake barked glancing at the bleeding.

Wolf smirked, "No, actually."

"Well, that's a first," Fox sniggered. "Now I wanna find out what happened outside. So hurry up old man."

Wolf glared but said nothing. Now on his feet and with his arm bandaged up he hobbled outside. Snake was first out and spotted a gaping Eagle.

"The flies are goin' to get in," he remarked.

Eagle kept his eyes focused ahead. "Cub just used a snowmobile to explode the helicopter."

Snake rolled his eyes.

Wolf and Fox moved over to them and once close enough Wolf asked Eagle what had happened.

"Snowmobile. Cub. Explosion. Actually, go ask him," Eagle said pointing at Cub staring over the ski jump.

The group moved over, spotting the burning wreckage of the helicopter. Eagle gave a small smile at the rest of the unit.

"You all might want to close your mouths. Bugs and all."

Wolf, without help, walked to Cub, intent on finding out if what Eagle had spoke was the truth.

"What happened to Grief?"

"It looks like I sleighed him," Cub replied still gazing at the remains of the helicopter. Wolf could only sigh, this brat was gonna be the death of him. He continued to put pressure on his arm, and knowing transport would be a while he turned and watched as the morning sun began to rise over the frosty peaks of Mount Blanc.

_**End of Chapter**_

_That's the main action of Point Blanc done now, but I'll be moving onto Skeleton Key (not Snakehead that I had mistakenly put) in a few chapters so look forward to that. Thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter: Immortalis Cruor Elf, PoisonIvy1998, Basket'syoungestkitten and Reldanfiregirl. Thanks also to all the followers, favouriters and readers. Next chapter hopefully will be up a bit quicker than this one and please feel free to leave a review! ;)_


	6. The Turning Point

**Chapter 6**  
**The Turning Point**  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

It was a few days later, the team were back again in Britain and with Wolf finally out of hospital they had been called to Royal & General Bank, or as it was secretly known: MI6's headquarters. All were unsure exactly as to why they had been called, but all arrived at the scheduled time. Dressed in civilian clothing they entered, and after speaking to the receptionist were told to have a seat in the waiting room.

To which they waited and they waited and they waited. After two hours, and no news from the recepitionist, they were growing inpatient.

"What the hell's takin' them so long?" Snake growled, tapping his foot impatiently.

Wolf frowned. "You know I think this is going to be them just winding us up. You know, the make-them-wait-forever-thing."

"Sounds like something they would pull," Fox agreed and as a second thought added, "Now where's Eagle?"

"Well I don't know but that coffee you ordered is probably going to take another hour," Snake answered. Eagle after a boring thirty minutes had quickly decided that he would go get some coffees, an hour and a half later he was still out 'buying coffees'.

"Well he'll be having more fun than us. Hmm… I don't think I can wait much longer, I dunno about the rest of you guys but I have better things to do. I'm going to ring Eagle to come back and then maybe we can go. Sound alright?"

"Ok, I'll go ask the receptionist again," Fox said, pulling Snake up as well to go complain.

Wolf smirked, perhaps if she got irritated at them then they would be seen to. He walked outside, pulling his mobile from his trouser pocket and dialed Eagle's number.

Eagle was currently in a small cafe just round the corner having a nice conversation with one of the waitresses. He had been there for around thirty minutes, having gone shopping after waiting at the bank for a bit. He was glad he had gone as well, since apparently the rest of the group hadn't been seen to.

"So what's your favourite movie then?" he asked the lady, Tabitha.

"Oh well I'd say-." She was cut off when his mobile went off. Eagle gave her an apologetic look and answered the mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can you come to the bank now?"

Eagle bit his lip. "Does it have to be now?" The lady seemed to realise he was going to go and pulled out a piece of paper to begin scribbling on.

"Yes, now. Get a move on."

"Fine," Eagle sighed and ended the call. He stood up and tucked in his chair.

"Sorry, but you know maybe I'll see you-"

"Here's my number," the lady interrupted, handing a piece of paper with the digits scrawled onto it. "Ring me."

Eagle smiled and walked out the café, she had been pleasant enough but he wasn't sure if he would ring again. He could decide later.

He moved to the street and as he did was whacked into. He turned around irritated to see who it was and surprisingly enough found it was Cub.

"Eagle?" Cub asked.

"Yep, you're not going to the Royal… erm… thingy? Are you?" he asked unsure of the name.

"Royal & General Bank? And yes I am. Wait, why are you going?"

Eagle shrugged.

"So is the rest of the team with you?" Cub questioned to which Eagle nodded.

"Yeah, they're waiting back at the bank. Been waiting for about two hours mind you."

Cub nodded anxiously. "Actually that might be my fault. I thought I'd leave them waiting till I wanted to... well after the match I was in, and well…"

Eagle felt anger rising in him. The kid was the reason they were having to wait so long? And it was intentional? He frowned. Cub seemed to realise he might have just compromised any kind of mutual friendliness between them and crossed the road. Eagle was glad to see him go and took a slower pace in order to widen the gap between them.

* * *

Wolf was standing by the door, glancing out for Eagle. He checked his watch, it had only been a few minutes since he'd called him, which meant that he should be coming about now. He checked again, still nothing. A minute flew by and once again he checked, but was rewarded with nothing, he gave a sigh and decided he would just wait inside.

As he moved to go in he spotted Cub, walking briskly in his direction to the bank. He nodded his head at the kid, to which he returned and then entered the bank. Wolf hovered by the door when Eagle arrived.

"You see Cub?" Wolf asked.

Eagle nodded sharply, muttering under his breath. "Unfortunately."

Fox looked up from his seat to see Cub enter, he nudged Snake beside him and pointed at the boy currently speaking to the receptionist. Snake nudged him back when the receptionist called them over.

Hurrying to her Snake stood beside Cub.

"Mrs. Jones is waiting for you," she said to Cub and then turned to he and Fox, "And your unit. If you'd like to use the lift… it's the seventh floor. Have a great day."

Snake fought back the urge to growl, 'have a great day' indeed. With all the waiting they'd had to do it would hardly be called an alright day, never mind a great one. Cub left first and entered the lift. Fox and Snake just glanced at each other, waiting for the others before they went off.

It wasn't long before their two team mates joined them and they all proceeded to get in the lift, get to the floor and cautiously enter Blunt's office. Blunt, the head of MI6 operations.

They recognised Mrs Jones and took note of the dull man sitting intently at the desk. It must be Blunt. They all sat down on the seats provided, although Cub was given the seat furthest forward.

There was a momentary pause of silence as Blunt tapped his fingers and moved his eyes over each of them, as if to analyse them. Eagle was convinced he was. Blunt moved his hands from the desk and placed them on a pile of documents.

He turned his eyes to rest on Cub. "It seems that once again we owe you a debt of thanks."

Cub replied quickly, "You don't owe me anything."

Blunt raise his eyebrow slightly, "On the contrary, you have changed the future of this planet. Dr. Grief's offspring could and would have caused a great number of problems such as the money they would have had. Not to mention if they were discovered, then the media would be in chaos."

"What did happen to them?" Cub asked hesitantly.

The unit could only glance at one another confused, were they meant to be here? They didn't seem to be adding to the conversation at all and surely this was confidential.

Mrs Jones moved from the corner and stood next to the desk answering, "We've traced them all and now all fifteen are under lock and key. All done quickly and quietly by the intelligence services from the countries they lived in. Don't worry, we'll look after them."

"Once again this was needed to be hushed up. The families won't be talking, they are much too pleased to have their real sons back and much the same goes for you all," Blunt said grimly, mentioning the unit for the first time. He looked at the unit.

"You will need to sign the Official Secrets Act. I trust you can all be discreet."

The unit nodded together. Mrs Jones moved back into the corner.

"You did very well," she spoke to Cub.

"Well I did have help," he replied taking at quick look at the unit. Blunt stroked his chin at the statement.

"Yes you did. Only one fatality and a few injuries. Otherwise a complete success. A very successful mission indeed. Is there anything else?"

"No," answered Cub, but quickly added irritated, "You left me in there. I called for help!"

"There were difficulties…" Mrs Jones turned to Blunt but he focused his attention on the unit.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you to know I've had enough. I don't-"

"Excuse us, can you leave?" Mrs Jones interrupted in order to talk to the unit. "Wait outside, down the hall."

Snake nodded and pulled a reluctant Eagle out the room. Fox and Wolf following quickly.

As soon as they were a metre from the office Eagle asked in a whisper, "What was that about?"

Fox shook his head and moved to the door. Wolf tried to nudge him to which he stayed still.

"What are you doing?" he growled quietly. Fox just gestured to his ear and then to the door.

Fox listened in, he wasn't about to let up an opportunity to listen in. Who knows what they were talking about?

"-me. The two of you are as bad as Grief. You'll do anything to get your own way. Now if you don't mind, I want to go back to school. So next time… do it without me," Cub shouted from the office.

Snake just gave a smirk, if only they would see the two heads' faces, that would be a picture moment. Suddenly the door slammed open, Fox was forced to jump backwards in an attempt to avoid the metal and hit his head on the wall behind him. Cub exited, red faced and fuming He paid no attention to the unit as he jabbed the button of the lift, got in and left.

Eagle laughed quietly, "Someone's got their pants in a twist."

Fox removed himself from the floor and with the rest of the unit moved to the end of the hall since it wouldn't be good if the heads were to find them listening in on their conversations. Although Fox, the last to move to the end of the hall, swore he heard Blunt say 'calling him'. Yet, he couldn't be sure.

It was a few silent minutes later when Mrs Jones came trotting down the hall.

"If you'd like to come in… we have something to discuss."

Snake looked curiously at Wolf, did he have any idea what they were going to talk about? Wolf shook his head and gestured to follow. The unit were lead into the office by Mrs Jones, and Snake couldn't shake the feeling that they were just cows being lead into the slaughter house. He knew nothing good would come of this.

"Take a seat," Mrs Jones said, before moving to beside the desk. Blunt was still sitting at his desk glancing, and analysing, the unit. Wolf wasn't sure that he wanted to know what they wanted.

"As you already know you'll need to sign the Official Secrets Act and to be discreet," Mrs Jones started to which Wolf nodded unsurely. Now what? They weren't going to have a meeting with them for something like that, they had to be more. But what?

Blunt leaned forward over his desk.

"We've been thinking. Since Dr. Grief's mission went so well, how exactly would you on the subject of some protection. Specifically of some of our members and working behind-the-scenes. A back-up team if you will. I mean considering the lack of direction in your career paths and the high numbers of SAS members that are being made redundant, surely this would be a perfect opportunity? We've already looked at your CV's and they've been checked out, so provided you agree, how would feel becoming part of MI6?" Blunt said with no emoticon.

Wolf sent a look at Fox who just looked back. The offer seemed to have come out of nowhere and Wolf couldn't even begin to formulate a reply. Did they want to accept the offer? He wasn't sure about the rest of his team, or even himself. Did he want to join MI6?

Mrs Jones studied their looks, "It is a great opportunity. Just imagine how much you can help your country and its people and if you doubt this just look at the work you did in Point Blanc."

Fox listened carefully, he'd always wanted to have a role in MI6 or MI5, but since he was turned down before he joined the SAS he hadn't thought much about it. It did sound like a good offer, but what did his comrades think? If they weren't accepting then he wouldn't be.

Wolf cleared his throat, noticing the looks the unit were giving him.

"We'll need to think about this."

"Well of course," Blunt replied.

Eagle stood up and opened the door for his comrades to exit, he was halted when Mrs Jones gave him a piece of paper.

"Here," she said, "Ring this number to get in contact with us."

Eagle thanked her and with the rest of his unit left the room, the walk down the hall was silent. As was the lift trip and the journey outside the bank and down the street. It was only when they reached the corner of the street that there was any speech.

"What was that?" Wolf shouted.

The others could only shrug; that hadn't been what they had expected.

**End of Chapter**

_MI6 is being as manipulative as always and their target is K-Unit. This chapter did take me a while to work out how I was going to have K-Unit with Alex for his missions but this seemed the most logical. By the way the waitress won't be any kind of love interest and won't be appearing again, just thought I'd put that out there in case anyone asks. Anyways, t__hanks to all the lovely reviewers: Immortalis Cruor Elf, PoisonIvy 1998, Reldanfiregirl, clemlimo, Demonicruler83, BonsaiTree and Basket'syoungestkitten. Also thanks to all the favouriters, followers and readers. Next chapter contains the decision of the offer. And as always please feel free to leave a review._


	7. Following the Other Path

**Chapter 7**  
**Following the Other Path  
_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._**

The kitchen was the first, private place they had thought of. Knowing they could hardly talk about MI6's offer in any public area, the café idea had been shot down. They were currently gathered round the kitchen table in Wolf's house which had been the closest, it was a good coincidence they didn't live all that far away from the London area.

"So what are we going to do?" Eagle asked the group propping his elbows up on the table.

"No idea," Snake replied taking a sip of his coffee. Wolf shrugged.

"Well, if I'm truthful I quite like the sound of it," Fox said quickly.

Snake coughed some of his coffee out, "What?"

"Well," Fox began, "We get some excitement, that mission with Grief was probably the biggest we've had. I mean yes there is the war-torn countries we've been to but this kinda tops them all. And working with spies? Pretty awesome if you ask me."

Wolf drank some of his tea before adding, "You do know spies are just going to be boring, dull black-suits. And yes, perhaps excitement but the danger will be massive. Think about that mission but all the time."

Snake looked thoughtful, "But isn't all countries we've been to?"

Wolf shrugged, deciding it was better not to argue.

"Just think it all: skiing down mountains, surviving explosions, saving girls…," Eagle mentioned, to which Snake rolled his eyes.

Wolf excused himself to get some more coffee and left the table.

"Well how about we join and then if we don't like it just leave? I'm sure we can tell the Sergeant that we're considering the job. See what he has to say and then see if we can get him to save our places," Snake said.

"Sounds good, I can't wait. Well that's if you all agree." Fox watched as Wolf came back.

He sat himself down and drank some of the boiling coffee before slowly placing the cup down and glanced up at his unit.

"Now what are we doing?"

"Well I'd join."

"I suppose so… we can always quit if we want and go back to the SAS."

"Yep. Girls? Explosions? Who can ask for more?"

Wolf nodded, he supposed it could make life more interesting and Snake was right they could always quit.

"Right. We're in. For now at least."

Snake jumped up and went into the fridge with a quick statement. "I'm just goin' to get prepared."

Wolf frowned but asked Eagle to give him the number.

"Here," Eagle said handing him the paper and handing him his house phone.

Wolf rang and the phone was quickly answered.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Yes, we considered the offer and we'd like to take it."

There was a pause.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is this a wrong number?"

Wolf glanced at his fellow members all giving him stares.

"Erm… I have this piece of paper with your number written on."

"Oh… is it Bradley?"

"Nope, and this is a wrong number. Sorry. Bye," Wolf said quickly, not giving her a chance to respond before he hung up.

He glared at Eagle. "A girl for Bradley."

Eagle rubbed his forehead. "Oh, sorry about that." He'd forgotten she's given him her number. He ruffled around in his pockets and gave Wolf another piece of paper.

Wolf typed in this number, rang and waited. It was picked up soon enough.

"Hello?"

"Who is that?" Wolf asked.

"Why are you asking?" The male voice asked. Wolf fought the urge to roll his eyes, typical MI6.

"Anyways, we'd like to accept the offer from Mrs Jones," Wolf replied.

"Alright, I'll just put you on."

Wolf waited a minute.

"Hello?" Came Mrs Jones' voice from the phone. Wolf nodded to his group, this was the right number.

"Yes, we'd like to accept."

"Perfect. Expect a car for your unit tomorrow at nine." With that she hung up.

Wolf turned to his unit after putting down the phone.

"We start tomorrow, there'll be a car at nine."

Snake gave brought out the cans of beer from Wolf's fridge.

"To us," Eagle cheered and the rest of the unit joined in.

The rain was lashing down as the unit ran from the shelter of the car that had dropped them off into the MI6 headquarters. Last night they'd drunk a little much, or at least Eagle had, and was having to cope with a hangover. The other members felt no ounce of sympathy for the man and instead teased him for over drinking. They entered the Royal & General Bank dripping wet, their clothes and shoes left wet patches on the carpet, the receptionist gave them a glare.

They eventually entered Blunt's office, who to their surprise was not there. Instead they were greeted by Mrs Jones and told to take a seat while she debriefed them.

"Right, now that you've accepted and signed the Official Secrets Act we can get down to business."

Fox grinned. "What are we doing?"

"Well you can start off with supporting one of our recent agents, he's going to be doing a mission soon and for this moment in time knowing him a little better is required."

Wolf frowned, was it him or was something off here? "Who's the agent?"

Mrs Jones avoided Wolf's eyes and instead looked at the documents on the desk.

"You can have the pleasure of meeting and introducing yourselves. Here's the address and be aware the agent hasn't been told you'll be supporting him. So please can you inform him of the situation?"

Snake nodded and took the address written on a folder.

"Anything else?" Fox asked.

"Just keep an eye on him, you'll need to watch over him. Right?"

Wolf detected some affection for the agent from Mrs Jones. He nodded, "Sure."

Minutes later and the unit were on the underground, heading for Solane Square, the closest station to the address.

The tube was crowded and as busy as ever, the compact nature of everyone was beginning to get on Snake's nerves. Particularly when a guy fell into him for what seemed for him to the hundredth time.

"When are we there?" he growled at Wolf, having to again balance himself by holding onto the top bar to stop himself from falling over.

"It's only because you don't use the tube. Seriously, if you were me you'd take it every day. Remember I'm not lucky enough to have a car like you," Eagle argued.

Snake smirked, although he had to once again grab something to steady himself so he wouldn't fall over. "Well since you destroyed your last one it's not a surprise you had your license removed."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! If the traffic lights hadn't been broken it would've been fine."

"Are you sure about-" Snake started but stopped as his hand slipped from the bar and he fell over.

Eagle and Fox burst into laughter, Wolf smirked but extended a hand to the man.

"Hey guys, we're here," Fox announced tugging Eagle from the train as Wolf grabbed Snake.

The unit climbed the steps and entered onto a road, Fox looked around for a sign. He knew the house was on Chelsea Manor Street, but if they didn't know what street this was it was going to be a bit of a problem. He turned around again and thankfully saw a sign, they were on King's Road but still that posed a problem. Now exactly where were they meant to go?

Eagle was fuming at Snake, the accident hadn't been his fault, well mainly not his fault. Along with the constant headaches he was having after last night's events it wasn't starting off as a good day. Now why was Fox taking so long with the directions?

"Hey, Ben what you doing?" he asked the twirling man.

"Sorry. Just found out we're on Kings Road."

Wolf nodded but looked confused. "Right? So where now?"

Fox pulled a face and he ran his fingers through his messy, black hair. "Erm… I'm not sure."

Wolf frowned and gave him a glare, "What happened to knowing 'exactly where we're going' and the 'I know this area'?"

"Well it's been a while…" Fox said.

"Oh yeah, a long, long, long, long, long time. Was it… erm… oh yeah… a week ago!" Eagle exclaimed laughing at his friend.

Fox's cheeks reddened, "Well it's still a while ago."

"Right. Now you've been taken off the job of guide, Snake? Any ideas?"

Snake shook his head.

Fox sighed, "Well we're just going to have to ask for directions."

Wolf snorted and instead of listening to Fox walked of in a random direction. Directions? As if they needed to ask, no, he would get them to this address and they wouldn't need to ask.

It was half an hour later and Eagle was given the duty of asking for directions. Wolf was wrong, not that he'd admit it, and instead of leading them in the right direction he had only accomplished getting them extremely lost. It was safe to say the rest of his unit were going to have fun teasing him about it.

Eagle returned set with instructions to get to the address, carefully following them the unit arrived at Chelsea Manor street.

"Is this it?" Eagle asked looking at the Victorian style house towering in front of him, he gazed thoughtfully. "This isn't what I expected. Where's the defenses?"

Wolf shrugged, perhaps they didn't have defenses or maybe they just weren't visible at the moment.

Snake rechecked the address, "This is it. Now which one of you are goin' to go first."

Eagle pointed to himself, eager to go first to meet the spy but was pushed out the way by Fox.

"Hey! I wanted to go!" He shouted at the man who ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. The unit stood behind the man.

A few seconds past and they could see movement through the translucent stain glass, someone was coming. Eagle gave a thumbs up to his teammates and moved in front of Fox with a smirk just as the door swung open.

Eagle was stunned, this hadn't been what they'd expected: it was a tall, ginger haired woman with a grin on her face, although the grin faded when she looked at them.

"What do you want?" she asked, her frown prominent.

Wolf stepped forward extending a hand towards her. "We're from MI-"

The door slammed shut in their faces.

The group stood still. What had just happened?

Snake waited a few moments to make sure the spy wasn't returning to the door, before turning and walking down the street again to the station. He glanced behind him and saw Fox sprinitng up to him downhearted.

"Maybe it was a mistake," he said hopefully.

Snake sighed.

"Maybe it was the wrong house then," Fox tried but Snake shook his head.

"Well then, seems our career with MI6 is going _great_! Now that we've done a _fantastic_ job, anyone fancy a trip to a nearby pub?" Wolf stated sarcastically, having hurried to catch up with them with Eagle.

Snake shrugged with a smile, "Sounds alright to me. Ben?"

"Alright."

**End of Chapter**

**_Bit of an overdue chapter, sorry about that. Expect to have fortnight updates for a while. Anyways, next chapter I shall be rounding off Point Blanc and then hopefully I can move onto Skeleton Key in a few chapters or at least begin it._**

**_Thanks to: Basket'syoungestkitten, Immortalis Cruor Elf, PoisonIvy1998 and ihatecliffhangers for their lovely reviews and Demonicruler83 for the great PM. Thanks also to all the favouriters, followers and readers! And finally please feel free to leave a review._**


	8. Clash in the Playground

**Chapter 8**  
**Clash in the Playground**  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

Eagle severely doubted his unit's navigation skills. Again, they couldn't find the right place and had been forced to ask for directions. It was getting up to what, three, and still they hadn't had lunch or had the drink Wolf had suggested. Their attempts to find a pub seemed impossible, directions however indicated that it was only around the block and just past the nearby secondary school.

"Who would put a pub near a school?" Wolf asked in a huff.

Fox grinned, "Anyone. Students are probably their best clients. It makes sense, well, not to you of course, but to people like me of the younger generation… well…."

Wolf groaned and decided to ignore the comment, no use getting into an argument that would be a repeat of the other incredibly similar ones on age. Actually, he wasn't even that old compared to Fox. He was only two years older.

Snake was walking past the school, which had seen better days, and noticed the pub in the distance. Snake walked past the back entrance of the school but as he glanced at the old, rustic gate he frowned.

"Hey guys," he called out edging closer to the gate.

He bent down by the gate to examine the lock, which had been what had caught his attention, on the ground. The lock had been bent slightly but not to by a hardly noticeable amount. Clearly professional.

Fox snorted. "Relax, it's just going to be a student getting in for test papers or a prank or something. Geez, are you as bad as Wolf?"

Snake shook his head and continued to examine the lock.

"How about we just leave it and go to the pub?" Eagle asked glancing at it and wishing for the cold, gorgeous taste of a beer flowing down his throat.

Snake decided maybe they were right, maybe it was just a student, but it was too professional for that. Surely? The lock had been at exactly the right position, not too far up that it broke it but so that it could be replaced without leaving much of a trace. Well it was very possible it was done a while ago anyways.

He stood up slowly, his leg clicking and gestured for the group to carry on walking.

It was then Wolf flicked his head up and sharply moved it in the direction of the school. His eyes narrowed and he pushed the gate open, strode through it and started to walk into the school. Eagle just followed confused with his other two teammates. What was Wolf up to? Had he seen something?

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked Wolf hurrying to keep up with his large strides.

"Shhhhh," Wolf mumbled.

"This is private property you know!" Fox exclaimed cautiously looking around to see if anyone had seen them but there was no one in sight.

"Shhhhhh."

Wolf lifted his head and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he cupped his ear determined to listen to the sound again, but a different noise sounded.

A gunshot penetrated the air, it was faint to anyone from outside the school boundary's but clear enough for the unit to distinguish what it was.

Wolf lead the way into the school at a run, they raced through the corridors to the originating of the sound. There was the shattering of glass from further ahead and Wolf deduced the person or whoever was moving in that direction. They ran on.

Wolf looked around at the scene, there was a splintered door and a shattered window. Now where? Was there any clues left or were they going to have to listen for another sound to give away the intruder's position?

Fox took note of the bullet holes in the wall, it would suggest that the intruder was either trying to shoot the wall or someone else, Fox would guess someone else. But why? Also, why in a school for that matter?

At the sound of another bullet the group moved forward and ran down the stairs of the school, from there they were at a loss of where to go next. The group listened intently, perhaps another gunshot would lead them the right way.

Four seconds later and four consecutive bullets sounded from the right. Conversely, the unit didn't even get a chance to move before an explosion sounded.

Snake glanced shocked at Eagle, who was closest to him. The look was returned instantly. How come only five minutes ago they were going to the pub? And what was going on here? No one got a chance to voice their opinions when the sprinkler system activated drenching each of them and instead they carried on.

"Fire," Eagle shouted pointing to one of the small labs to their right that had flames spurting from inside.

The unit together moved to the labs but Eagle noticed a figure sprinting off outside.

"There!"

Fox set off at a sprint first, the others after him. Fox knew they needed to apprehend the intruder quickly, since following the bullets, broken glass and now the explosion something else bigger might happen. It seemed the figure, intruder or whoever it was was heading for the tall building in front of him. It looked like it might be a science block or something, but Fox couldn't spend time thinking of it, he ran faster at the sight of blonde hair in the downstairs room.

It was upstairs by a flash of trainers that had alerted the group that the intruder was upstairs in the upper classroom. Wolf noticed the lack of bullets being fired at this moment. It had to be two of them, he was sure as otherwise the bullets would be happening since it would be an intrusion to cause damage. No, this seemed much more dangerous. Now he needed to find out if this was an innocent in trouble.

Or something more sinister.

He stopped the group in the classroom.

"Anyone know now where they are?" he asked them not knowing where the intruders had gone.

The others shrugged; Wolf let out a annoyed grunt. If they were to late an innocent could be dead. Now where could they have gone?

A soft shout caught his attention, Eagle was standing in front of a spiral staircase pointing upstairs. Wolf nodded moving quickly through the assortment of desks and chairs and bounded up the stairs.

They reached the roof, Wolf glanced around for the intruder but couldn't see them. Again they had disappeared, but where? Then the greenhouses all standing in line caught his attention. Surely not? He rounded one of them and there they were, the two intruders.

Surprisingly it didn't click during the first few seconds for Wolf. Yes, he noticed the bullet being fired at the intruder who was lying below the other and then the next second he noticed the second intruder (the one that had been lying down) had jumped up, grabbed the other by the neck and had seized the gun. What he failed to notice quickly, which he would chastise himself, was that it was Cub.

However, it was Fox that recognised the boy immediately and he felt his jaw drop. Seriously? Cub? He stared at the other figure and to his shock he saw it was Cub.

"What?" he shouted to which both boys glanced up at him in equal shock, unnerved by the idea of company.

After a slight pause of awkward stares from both the two Cubs and the unit the Cubs carried on their fight. The second Cub knocked the other one down leaving the gun by the side.

Eagle pulled out his phone to dial for the fire brigade but stopped short when he heard approaching sirens in the background.

Wolf went to intercept the two fighting boys but only served to get into the way of the fight by standing in between them. It didn't help as the second Cub leaped round him and tackled the other, the other moved further to the edge of the roof. Fox tried to help this Cub by giving him an arm but only distracted him enough so the second Cub had a chance to knock the gun further to the side of the building.

Snake dived for the gun but there was another explosion and a crater appeared, sucking the gun into the vortex of fiery madness below and with it the first Cub. Wolf watched as the Cub disappeared into the smoke and fire but the other Cub stood up slowly and walked to the hole to glance down it.

Then, with slight limp he walked to the edge of the roof and began to climb down.

The unit watched from the roof, but as the sirens echoed louder they retreated to the streets near to where Cub was walking home.

Wolf couldn't help but wonder whether Cub had just died…although how would he know?

Eagle raced ahead, not much of a feat considering Cub was limping, to beside Cub.

"You want some help there?" he asked happily before, without an answer, taking hold of the kid's arm round his shoulders. Cub realising the futility of refusing him just sighed.

Eagle waited a few seconds before he gave up holding back the questions.

"So you're Cub right?" Cub just nodded.

"Right… so what was that?" Cub only replied with a shrug.

Eagle frowned, Cub wasn't being very talkative. "Want to play I-spy?"

Cub shook his head and looking ahead said, "I'll just head back. You can stay around."

Snake coming up to the two of them added, "Well we might as well make sure you get hope, anyways maybe if we do you can tell us which direction the pub is now."

"Hey," Wolf exclaimed, "I told you I knew where it was."

Fox sniggered, "Well that isn't going to get us anywhere. We'd be better off walking around with our eyes shut." Wolf elbowed him in return and then the two of them got closer to Cub.

Snake noticed the kid getting more uncomfortable as they gathered around, probably thought they would hit him or something. What a wimp! Although, the choice did sound extremely tempting… Maybe if he pretended to fall?

As they turned onto a street Eagle recognised it. Had they been here before? Then he realised that this was Chelsea Manor. He brushed it off as a coincidence to be on the same street twice and he even brushed it off as Cub stopped by the gate of the house they had visited.

"Well. There you go. I'm home. Now the pub for you is down the rest of the street and then to your right and I assume you can follow some directions with the sergeant," Cub said as he opened the gate

Fox couldn't believe this was the same house. This couldn't be a coincidence, was the spy his father or something? It would make sense if it ran in the family. Wolf on the other hand was preparing for the worst, Mrs Jones had seemed a bit off about the whole situation.

The unit watched as Cub closed the gate and rang the door bell. The door opened with the view of the ginger woman again, although this time she looked worried.

"Thank goodness your alright!" she said pulling Cub into a hug.

"It's fine Jack."

She, Jack, stood up straighter and glared at the unit.

"Now what are you doing here again?"

Wolf staggered to explain, "Well…"

Fox interrupted. "Maybe it would be better if we took it inside?"

Jack gave a fake smile and opened the door wider to let the unit walk through. Jack gave them another smile as they passed her and Cub but Fox swore he saw a flash of a metal pan hidden behind her back. With Wolf told to go into the living room they all followed.

**End of chapter.**

**_I'm surprised I managed to get this out before a fortnight, although, I can't promise it'll be the same for the next chapter. Well, this is the end to Point Blanc and after a few (hopefully quick) filler chapters to introduce people and set the scene this story can move onto Skeleton Key. I'm thinking by chapter 11 the chaos at Wimbledon will have started._**

**_So, thanks to: PoisonIvy1998, Reldanfiregirl, ihatecliffhangers, Immortalis Cruor Elf, luv2readgirl and xDarklightx for their awesome reviews. Plus, thanks all the favouriters, followers and readers out there. And finally feel free to leave a review!_**


	9. Introductions and Meetings

**Chapter 9**  
**Introductions and Meetings**  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

"So?" Jack asked when they sat down. She stood by Cub with her arms crossed and a sour expression.

"We're from MI6-"

"Well then-" Jack began to rage but Wolf cut her off to explain.

"However," he emphasised, "We're only here to protect the agent from this house. We were told to introduce ourselves and keep an eye out for any dangers."

Jack raised her eyebrow.

"Ma'am," Eagle sighed, "We aren't here to cause any problems, we are only employed to **protect** the agent."

Jack exchanged a glance with Cub who wore a blank expression and then gave a nod.

"Alright. So what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, I presume we rent out one of the nearby houses round here so we can keep a closer eye and then we'd do a few checks and such. I suppose accompany on any missions that arrive."

Jack frowned at the mention of missions and Cub's face darkened.

"If you'd excuse us we'd like to talk about it," Jack said leaving the room with Cub.

Eagle watched as they both left the room and promptly shut the door.

"You think they've gone to ask the agent their opinion?" Eagle asked.

Snake shrugged casually, "Maybe. Or gone to gossip about us."

"So you think they'll agree?" Fox questioned eagerly to which Wolf replied to.

"Dunno but to be honest I'd prefer not to work within distance of Cub and that woman doesn't seem all that nice."

No one said anything else as they heard footsteps echoing down the hall, they were returning.

The door once again opened and Jack and Cub re-entered.

"Right, here's the deal. You can 'protect' him," Jack said using her fingers to make the 'quote' signature for the word protect, "But you'd better not hurt a hair on his head or else."

Wolf agreed, although why would they hurt a hair on the agent's head?

Fox stood up and shook the red-heads hand and proceeded to say, "Right can we meet the agent?"

Jack shared a look with Cub.

"He's right here."

Fox's face looked like it had melted, the smile disappearing from his face, Eagle and Snake's approximating it as well.

Wolf just swore mentally, perhaps he had expected it to be Cub but why did it have to be him? He didn't want to be a babysitter! He didn't want to look after some brat who thought he knew it all. Hell, why wasn't he already resigning now? He frowned but reluctantly didn't leave.

Eagle took the lead in conversation.

"Right," he began with a slight smile, at the very least it wouldn't be too much work to look after the kid. He could just pretend it was a holiday but he just needed to do a bit of babysitting. This would be easy he reassured himself.

"How about an introduction?

Cub nodded, "Right. Oldest first."

Eagle gave a laugh, at least the kid had a sense of humour. Wolf however grumbled from behind him.

"Well I'm Bradley Williams," replied Eagle with a grin towards Jack who just ignored him.

"Ben… Daniels, pleasure to meet you," Fox added shaking Cub's hand to be polite.

"Steve… erm… hello," Snake said.

"Chris," Wolf said with no further comment.

Cub grinned, "Alex Rider."

Alex Rider? Now where had Wolf heard that before?

The atmosphere grew tense as everybody sat or stood around awkwardly as silence prevailed.

"Coffee anyone?" Jack asked.

There was a mixture of nods. Jack nodded and proceeded to leave the room leaving them and Cub by themselves.

"So… Cub? Erm… Alex you're a spy?" Wolf asked hesitantly.

"Sort of, that was my last mission. But now you're here, well they wanting to recruit me again," Cub said grimly looking at the clock.

Wolf nodded and the room went silent again. Eagle frowned at the lack of conversation, he needed to make it more interesting.

"So Alex," Eagle questioned loudly, "Ever been on any dates? You look the type."

Cub shook his head, "Erm… no, not really… how about you?"

"Well you know too many to count and all that," Eagle grinned, "I won't say I was a ladie's man but I have-"

Fox interrupted, "Neither would anyone else since you've had, what two dates in the last year?"

"No way, more than that!" Eagle explained.

"Oh, yeah," Fox teased, "Which ones?"

Eagle rolled his eyes playfully, "Well Tamara, erm… Stacey… Gertrude…"

Fox smirked, "Gertrude?"

Eagle frowned and just ignored him, perhaps he'd had made up the girl, but it was no reason for the man to pick up on it. Stupid Fox.

Snake all the while paid attention to Cub, the brat at least was laughing with Eagle and Fox but as his eyes locked with his he would look quickly in another direction. Not that Snake minded since he preferred it like that, the less time with the kid the better. Taking a quick glance at a grumpy Wolf he could tell he felt the same, quite the opposite it seemed to Fox and Eagle who appeared to be getting on well with the kid, unfortunately.

Jack entered with piping hot coffees to hand and served them to the group, herself and Cub drinking them as well. She sat down although Cub remained standing.

"So can you tell us anything about yourselves?" Jack inquired gently.

"Well we were in the SAS but since the opportunity came up we joined MI6 a few days ago." Jack nodded at Wolf. "So… erm before that we were all in the army. I was with Bradley, and still haven't been able to get rid of him, and before that well we didn't know each other very well. Me and Bradley lived close but we were more acquaintances."

Eagle stage whispered, "He was the school bully." He received a slap on the head from Wolf for the comment.

Fox put down his coffee. "Well I was only in the army for a quite short amount of time, and then I wasn't in the SAS all that long. I didn't know any of these guys until the first day of SAS and I originally came from Liverpool, as you can probably guess by the accent."

"It is sort of a give away," said Cub with a small smile to which Fox returned. It seemed like the kid wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Yes, he was still an annoying, whiny brat but he was alright.

"Well I'm from Scotland, as you can tell, and I meet Eagle in the army briefly but apart from that didn't know them till SAS," Snake annouced.

Jack nodded.

"So how about you two?" Wolf asked interested.

"Well I'm from America, as you can guess, and I came over for work and to live quite a few years ago. Managed to get employed by his uncle," she said pointing to Cub, "and when he passed away I stayed."

"So you aren't related?" Fox questioned surprised.

"Yeah, that's right," Jack replied nonchalantly.

"Cub, I mean, Alex how about you? Care to share any secrets?" Eagle asked lifting his eyebrow and winking.

"Well got employed by MI6 not long ago, as you know. Erm… and that's about it."

Wolf didn't believe that, there was something Cub was keeping hidden, but to be honest he didn't all that care.

"Alright, so we better get going and expect us to visit soon again. We'll probably get a rented house round here soon as well," Wolf said after glancing at his watch to see it was getting late.

Jack nodded. "Alright." She lead them to the door and opened it for them.

"Bye, then," she sighed as they went past her and as they all gathered outside she shut the door.

"Well that could have gone better," Snake grumbled to which Fox replied.

"Well it could have gone worse."

Eagle glanced at a brooding Wolf as they began the trek to the pub.

"Like the agent we now have to spend our lives and time protecting?" he teased.

The lines on Wolf's face deepened, "Oh yeah it's _great_."

"He's not that bad you know. Yes he might be whiny and annoying, but so am I so… yeah."

"That's not the problem. I can get over Cub. You realise we going to have to babysit him now all the time? We're going to have to be at school events, any parties he goes to and his luck? Well with his luck our work's going to be twice as hard and who knows how exactly we're going to 'support' him in our missions if he prefers running into danger," Wolf explained.

"Well," Eagle began stretching his 'l's, "it's the perfect opportunity to get to know him. And just think maybe you can ask him how he managed to push you out the plane."

Wolf only growled in return.

Fox was currently speaking to Snake about the mystery that was Cub.

"Have you heard his name before?"

Snake looked slightly puzzled and anxious, "Should I have?"

"No, I can't remember. Oh… maybe it was when Mrs Jones was talking to him or something."

"Hmm. I dunno," Snake answered rubbing his head.

Fox just shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway."

Snake watched Eagle and Wolf talking just ahead and let his thoughts drift to his teammates. Now that they had joined MI6 what was this going to hold for the future of the team? He'd never heard of a protection team before so what happened after they finished protecting Cub? He could tell Mrs Jones had just formulated the whole 'backing-up' thing since when were such teams ever in MI6? Never, it was all a rouse to just have the unit watch over Cub and essentially make sure their precious agent wasn't killed.

But then what happened after?

**End of Chapter  
**

_Big apologies for the very long delay. I hope I'll be able to get out the chapters fortnightly again, but I just don't know whether I can in the next few months. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible though! Anyways, thanks to the reviewers: xDarklightx, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Demonicruler83, ihatecliffhangers, PoisonIvy1998, GreenDrkness and Basket'syoungestkitten. Despite not being able to reply to your reviews I really appreciate them and sorry for the confusion, but it was Alex that walked away and Julius who fell. Thanks to all the favouriters and followers and feel free to leave a review._


End file.
